rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
2007
2006 > 2007 > 2008 Acontecementos * 16 de febreiro - Audioslave sepárase despois de que Chris Cornell deixe a banda alegando diferencias musicais. Bandas formadas * Spinnerette Bandas reunidas * Alice in Chains Lanzamentos Xaneiro * 23 de xaneiro - Hissing Fauna, Are You the Destroyer? - Of Montreal ** The Best of... Atreyu - Atreyu * 30 de xaneiro - Remains - Alkaline Trio ** Some Loud Thunder - Clap Your Hands Say Yeah Febreiro * 5 de febreiro - A Weekend in the City - Bloc Party ** Infinity on High - Fall Out Boy * 6 de febreiro - My Heart Has a Wish That You Would Not Go - Aereogramme * 20 de febreiro - We Must Obey - Fu Manchu ** Welcome the Night - The Ataris Marzo * 3 de marzo - Neon Bible - Arcade Fire * 5 de marzo - Covers - Placebo **''Myth Takes'' - !!! * 13 de marzo - Dead Again - Type O Negative ** Visqueen - Unsane * 26 de marzo - The Blackening - Machine Head * 30 de marzo - Because of the Times - Kings of Leon Abril * 10 de abril - Cassadaga - Bright Eyes * 16 de abril - Year Zero - Nine Inch Nails * 18 de abril - Favourite Worst Nightmare - Arctic Monkeys Maio * 1 de maio - Beyond - Dinosaur Jr. * 14 de maio - Minutes to Midnight - Linkin Park * 22 de maio - Voxtrot - Voxtrot Xuño * 4 de xuño - Puzzle - Biffy Clyro ** Systematic Chaos - Dream Theater * 5 de xuño - Eat Me, Drink Me - Marilyn Manson * 8 de xuño - Era Vulgaris - Queens of the Stone Age * 15 de xuño - Icky Thump - The White Stripes * 19 de xuño - It's a Bit Complicated - Art Brut * 29 de xuño - Twilight of the Innocents - Ash * 30 de xuño - Libertad - Velvet Revolver Xullo * 6 de xullo - Our Love to Admire - Interpol * 7 de xullo - New Maps of Hell - Bad Religion * 10 de xullo - New Wave - Against Me! **''Zeitgeist'' - The Smashing Pumpkins * 16 de xullo - Secret Weapon - MxPx * 23 de xullo - Absolute Garbage - Garbage * 28 de xullo - Places Like This - Architecture in Helsinki * 21 de agosto - An Ocean Between Us - As I Lay Dying ** Challengers - The New Pornographers Setembro * 10 de setembro - Happiness Ltd. - Hot Hot Heat * 14 de setembro - Venus Doom - HIM * 18 de setembro - Bitchin' - The Donnas **''Even If It Kills Me'' - Motion City Soundtrack * 24 de setembro - White Chalk - PJ Harvey * 25 de setembro - Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace - Foo Fighters * 26 de setembro - Dark Passion Play - Nightwish Outubro * 9 de outubro - The Black and White Album - The Hives * 10 de outubro - In Rainbows - Radiohead * 16 de outubro - Chase This Light - Jimmy Eat World ** The Alchemy Index Vols. I & II - Thrice * 17 de outubro - Elect the Dead - Serj Tankian * 19 de outubro - Sworn to a Great Divide - Soilwork * 22 de outubro - Never Seen the Light of Day - Mando Diao * 23 de outubro - La Cucaracha - Ween Novembro * 1 de novembro - I-Empire - Angels & Airwaves * 5 de novembro - Ire Works - The Dillinger Escape Plan * 6 de novembro - Warriors - Agnostic Front * 9 de novembro - Sawdust - The Killers * 18 de decembro - Alone: The Home Recordings of Rivers Cuomo - Rivers Cuomo Category:Década de 2000